


Say Please

by ch3rryshortcake



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rryshortcake/pseuds/ch3rryshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's overheard the other pilots in Poe's squadron tease Poe about it before. What Finn doesn't realize it's no longer a joke when it's him that calls Poe, daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly for a friend. I'm sorry for my transgressions. Enjoy your sin.

Finn was a breathtaking sight between Poe’s legs. His mouth was full of Poe’s cock, his nose, pressed in the the soft dark curls of hair.

“Shit Finn, Look at you... Look at you.” Poe whispered, running his fingers across the back of his neck, pushing him down gently as he rolled his hips into Finn’s wet mouth. “Fuck...yeah. You’re doing so good, Finn. Such a good boy.”

Finn moaned around him, pleased at the praise. He loved hearing Poe say his name in hushed whispers, telling him how wonderful he was, or how good of a job he was doing. He fed off of it. Which was how this all started, just a couple of weeks ago. Poe teased him, told him how something he had done, made ‘daddy’ proud. Then a few days later, Finn overheard some of the pilots joking around with Poe, calling him daddy and laughing good naturedly as Poe turned red. Finn not quite understanding the joke at the time, wanted to get in on it and teasingly called him daddy when they were eating dinner together one night. 

Finn didn’t realize just what he had done until he looked up and saw the way the intensity and lidded desire in his eyes. From there, it somehow came to this. Finn on his knees, wearing nothing but the jacket and his underwear, sucking daddy’s...Poe’s cock, doing his best to make him proud and earn his praises.

Poe’s thick cock twitched in his mouth. Finn opened his eyes to watch his face, opening them in time to see Poe bite his lip, face flushed with pleasure. Poe was getting close, but he wasn’t ready to come from just the blowjob. He wasn’t done with Finn yet.

“Hey,” Poe said softly, biting his lip as he watched Finn pull of his cock, a thread of saliva being the last thing connecting them before it broke, and slid down Finn’s chin. “Come here.” He pulled Finn into his lap, having him straddle his thigh. His fingers dug into the soft roundness of his ass, and pushed Finn down against his leg.

A groan fell out of Finn’s lips, and he leaned forward to hide into Poe’s neck, rocking his hips on him. Poe, having none of it, pulled Finn back meeting his dark, brown eyes.

“What did we say about hiding?” His voice was low, mesmerizing. Finn stared at him, then got caught by the the entrancement of his lips, pink and needing to be kissed. So Finn kissed him.

He kissed him hard, running his hands up the nape of his neck, letting his fingers get lost in his soft waves of hair as he got lost in the kiss. The smell of aftershave strong on his skin, reminding him that he had been the one who had distracted Poe from getting to shave earlier in the morning, leaving him to have to do it that evening.

“Fuck me, daddy.” Finn whispered.

Poe groaned, squeezing Finn’s ass, flooding with warmth. He was really started to like having Finn call him that. He pulled apart from Finn’s lips, both of them softly panting as he led wet, open mouth kisses from his chin, down his neck. With the calloused pads of his fingertips, he drew up his chest, circling the darkened shape of his nipples. Softly gasping, Finn arched against his touch, his breaths coming out uneven and ragged.

“Shit...Daddy, please.” He breathed, dragging his fingers down Poe’s back, leaving bright red streaks. “Poe...I need you.”

“You need me?” Poe whispered into his ear, taking pleasure in the way Finn visibly shivered.

“I need you.” 

Out of a creeping sense of urgency, Poe ran his fingers back down Finn’s chest, grazing along the elastic waistband of his simple black underwear. He hooked his fingers into them, and tugged, having Finn raise off of his leg for so he could get them down past his thighs. .

“I got you, buddy.” He said, reaching into one of the pockets in their jacket, pulling a small bottle out. He popped of the cap, with a quick twist, and quickly covered his fingers in it. He didn’t need to do much in the way of preparation, he just wanted to make sure Finn was slicked and ready for him when he got inside. They had accidentally fucked earlier that morning already, while in the showers. Sometimes, helping themselves was a bit of a struggle. Both of them were just waiting for their girlfriend to come back and scold them for going around fucking as if they had nothing better to do with their time. 

Slicked up, Poe’s finger slipped into Finn easily, his ass welcomingly sucking him. Poe watched as Finn’s expression shifted into pleasure, rolling his ass back against the intruding finger. He eased it in and out of him, fucking him slowly and adding in one finger after another, until he had him full and wanting Poe’s cock.

“You’re doing great, fuck you’re doing great.” He said, as he pulled his fingers out of Finn, leaving him at a loss, and need to be filled back up. 

Poe laid back against the bed, and pulled Finn up so he was straddling his waist now. He looked up at Finn with a smile, lightly running his tongue across his lips. Finn looked so good, even better in his jacket, like he was always did, sitting over him with his ass brushing against Poe’s cock. Poe’s smile just grew the longer he looked up at him He loved this man so damn much. 

He ran his fingers along Finn’s thighs, rolling his hips slowly so his cock slipped slightly between Poe’s cheeks. 

“Finn, Finn….you’re amazing.” He whispered.

“Yeah, you know what would be amazing?” Finn said, his hands running up his arm, curling around his bicep. He pushed back against Poe, his face heating up further as he spoke. “If you’d stop messing around and fuck me already.”

Poe laughed, bucking his hips up against Finn’s ass, smirking as it jolted Finn forward and he lost his balance. He fell forward onto Poe’s chest. Poe leaned up slightly, brought Finn closer and kissed him slow and deep, slowly regaining his character. He pulled just a bit, leaving Finn dazed by the kiss.

“You want my cock, in you that bad?” He asked gently. “Show me then, fuck yourself on daddy’s cock.” He grinned.

Finn moaned, not even hesitating to obey. He wasn’t really a patient guy. And his patience had run out out. He slid back down, wrapping his fingers around Poe’s cock. Poe passed him the lube, and he stroked him a few times making sure he was covered in it.

When he was ready, he lifted his hips while gripping Poe by the base, so he could slide in easy. Poe’s hands covered his hips, helping Finn down onto his cock, sucking in a breath as he was slowly surrounded in Finn’s heat.

“Shit…” He whispered, breathlessly, rolling his hips up to meet him. 

Finn closed his eyes, balancing himself by keeping his hands on his thighs. Raising himself and then lowering himself back onto his cock, Finn let his head fall back as he set up a pace. He bounced in Poe’s lap, rolling his hips down, panting and letting out broken and shameless moans. They grew louder every time, Poe met him skin to skin, thrusting up into him, completely forgetting the need for keeping quiet in their small room.

“Poe….fuck...Poe…” 

Poe looked up at Finn, his beautiful, perfect body, glistening with sweat from his efforts. He was mostly smooth, with only a small patch of short, dark, curly hairs across his chest, and the small teasing line down his abdomen to the place between his legs. Unlike Poe’s gently tanned chest. 

“You feel great, babe. Fuck keep it up…” Poe moaned, holding Finn so tight he was afraid he was going to leave bruises on Finn’s dark skin, but he couldn’t let go. He felt so damn good, making the room seem tighter. 

“Daddy…” Finn moaned, “I need you. Harder, Poe.” He emphasized the desire in a hiss.

Compelled to give Finn exactly what he needed, what they both needed, Poe eased Finn off his lap and pushed him down to his back. His hands on Finn’s shoulders, he drew out a surprised gasp, the jacket sprawled out on either side of him. Finn looked like he was ready to come undone. Poe, he was ready to bring him there. He kept eye contact with Finn who was panting, his chest heaving up and down. He spread his legs, pushed them back against his chest, all while keeping his eyes on Finn’s. His gaze was ravenous.

“What do you need, baby?” He asked. His voice was always so soft and gentle when he was doing this, even when he looked like he was about to devour Finn whole. Yet somehow, Finn still felt like he was being teased. He closed his eyes, embarrassment flushing through his body.

“Fuck me, daddy…please. Just fucking fuck me already!”

“Alright, alright. Since you asked so nicely.” Poe laughed, sliding a hand into Finn’s, and pinned it up by his head. He intertwined their fingers, his other hand on Finn’s hip as he pressed the head of his cock back to his asshole. He leaned down and kiss the frown of Finn’s lips, pushing back into him. 

As soon as he had Finn’s ass filled with nothing but his cock, he gave Finn what he wanted, finally. He fucked him straight into the bed, ignoring the creaks, thriving off Finn’s moans and cries that filled the room. Hunched over Finn’s body, he could just fuck and kiss him, whispering between kisses about how perfect, wonderful, beautiful and amazing he was. Finn eating it all up, squeezing Poe’s hand tight enough to leave little indents from his fingernails.

“Come for daddy, baby.” Poe grunted. “Come on..”

Finn moaned in response, pulling Poe a little closer, his fingers curling around the back of his neck. He nuzzled his nose against Poe’s ear, the warm air from his labored pants, tickling the hairs on his neck.

“I’m...shit….shit...Poe…I…..” 

Finn came all over his stomach and Poe’s chest, while Poe softly grunted in approval. He pushed into him a few more times before he joined Finn as well, filling him with hot cum, that dripped out of Finn and onto the sheets beneath them once Poe pulled out and collapsed to his side. 

“Oh yeah…” Poe panted, euphorically. He immediately, curled his body around Finn, burying his face to his side. “That was nice. That was real nice. I think I’m really starting to like this whole daddy thing. Wasn’t sure if you were gonna like it at first, but…” Poe softly laughed, “...looks like you did. A lot. What do you think, Finn?”

Finn groaned, rolling over onto his side, letting Poe cuddle against his back instead so he could play little spoon and feel his warm chest on his skin. 

“Please stop talking for a second...how can you even breathe right now?”

Poe chuckled, finding Finn’s hand. He closed his eyes, and gently pressed a kiss to Finn’s shoulder. “Mm a’right.” He mumbled, squeezing his hand. “Wonder what Rey’s gonna say about this daddy thing though.” 

Finn turned around quickly, only to be met with a kiss, forgetting whatever he was going to say to defend himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed imagining Finn's deep voice call Poe daddy.  
> Also shout out to addyrobin for proofreading for me.


End file.
